


Starting off on (Un)friendly Terms

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Rick, Creampie, Feral Behavior, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bestialist rick lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Rick needs to make sure any beasts he locks up are actually locked up before he gets wasted.





	Starting off on (Un)friendly Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Another beastie rp! My friend was Rick and I was the Venandi! (my alien boi) Like the last rp; here's what the alien looks like!: http://5bluetriangles.tumblr.com/search/venandi and here's a pic inspired by this rp!: https://twitter.com/5bluetriangles/status/996032818185728000

Rick yawned as he stretched his aching muscles, glad to have finally caged one of the damn Venandi he was after.

He'd been offered a good sum of flurbos for the thing, and he was planning on treating himself and Morty to a day out and away from all the bullshit he had to deal with at home.

He'd successfully tranquilized the beast and left it in a cage on the ship he'd stolen specifically for carting around cargo.

Already half drunk; the man locked the cage... Or so he thought -unaware that the lock was busted- and wandered into another part of the ship. Thankfully this ship was a fairly decent size, and he plopped in the driver's seat, drinking from his flask with a deep sigh. Autopilot was a blessing.

 

The Venandi had no idea if he was awake or asleep anymore, mind swimming and world twirling around him as he opened his eyes. He would be scared, but he was so lethargic, even more so then if he were sick. It was clearing though, and he was getting more aware, able to feel the ground below him and not feeling as though he was going to retch, world staying still instead of rippling and rolling him.

He was awake, he decided.

The ground was strangely cold, quite unlike his warm savanna home and he licked his lips slowly, sleepy still, looking around. Whatever he was inside of was foreign to him, incomprehensible despite his intelligent mind.

He stretched out an arm, feeling the bizarre smooth ground and lifted his head, wobbly and drugged, blinking blearily.

 

Rick -now completely shit-faced- let out a low groan, letting the empty booze bottle fall from his hand and onto the cold tile floor below him. It made a clang as it rolled away, joining a few others nearby.

The man let out a soft hiccup, huffing as he reclined the seat a little, stretching out his lanky limbs with a pop.

He closed his eyes, sleepily trying to decide if he should give in to his body's natural urges and needs to rest or pour more poison down his throat. Both were tempting offers.

 

The Venandi's ears twitched and his pupils slit as he looked to the noises, watching curiously as something rolled along the ground. It was all foreign and strange, and nothing even smelled familiar.

He warily pushed himself up to sit, briefly rubbing at his face before shaking his head and snuffling. He licked at himself a bit to fix some of his fur before getting to all fours and inspecting the contraption he was in. He sniffed at the floor and paced around, pawing at the bars until his big thick tail bumped against something that moved.

He turned back and nosed at the bars, the door to the cage -though he had no knowledge of those words- swinging open. He stuck his head out, wary of the strange place but very carefully stepped out, nearly silent despite his size.

He firstly inspected the thing that had rolled across the ground but was quickly turned off by the foul smell and pulled away, wrinkling his nose. Yet he froze as he turned around and looked up to see another being, not at all like him and bizarre, settled and relaxed despite the alien environment.

 

Rick was far too drunk to notice the beast behind him—and its ability to creep silently didn't help him either.

The man was blissfully ignorant to the predator behind him, unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

With a yawn, Rick shifted in his chair, kicking his feet up on the dash of the cockpit. Maybe he'd just sleep until he got to the trading point... He entertained the thought tiredly as he reached out blindly across the floor, searching for another bottle of booze.

 

Muscles tense, ready to flee or attack, the Venandi hesitantly smelled the creature's hand, curling his lip as it brought back memories. He had been following that smell back home, curious as to what it was, before the feeling of something small biting -or stinging- him, startling him. He had gotten so, so tired and passed out within the next twenty minutes and...woken up here.

This scrawny little thing must've been the thing that attacked him!

It didn't seem very threatening though...

He carefully climbed up into the front of ship with it, the only sound being the slithering sound his tail made as it slid across the smooth ground. His short-fingered hands grabbed onto things to help get his long, bulky body where he wanted to go until he was up front with this...whatever it was.

He peered at it, still wary and a bit scared, but it still hadn't moved or even noticed him.

 

Rick stirred slightly, slipping out of the seat with a noise of displeasure. His head was spinning- and his vision was blurry.

The combination did him no favors in the current situation. The Venandi could very well kill him if it did so please. He was completely blind to the creature so close to him, letting his guard down completely.

In his descent to the floor, the movement left his labcoat hanging off his body, nearly completely off. He was on his knees and face- leaving his back and neck completely exposed and vulnerable. Easy prey.

 

The Venandi chuffed, intrigued, ears perking up in curiosity. Maybe it was pretending to be dead? He knew some creatures did that to avoid being eaten. Yet this didn't smell like food.

He crept closer, nostrils flaring as he snuffled at the white thing, following it to the creature to smell that. It smelled strange, like the rest of this place, and he wasn't about to eat something he wasn't confident about unless he was very hungry.

He nosed at its fur and put a hand on the back of its neck to hold it down as he sniffed, really only finding a hairless spot on its head and the hollow of an ear.

 

Aware now of his company; Rick tried to blearily lift himself up- but to no prevail.

Whatever it was had him pinned down good.

He didn't know quite what was going on- but getting drunk and confused wasn't new to him. The man found himself at a loss, however, and found it hard to recall where he was or what could possibly be pinning him down.

He tried again to lift himself up, getting a little more focus and awareness to his situation- unsure if he was in danger.

 

The Venandi growled softly, curling his short little fingers to press his blunt claws into the creature's neck as he curled his lip to bare his teeth.

This little thing needed to know its place: even if it had taken him out earlier, he was a top predator, sleek and powerful, his plume was pretty and well groomed, and his stripes and rosettes were very handsome. This scrawny creature was surely no match against him, and he crooned, puffing his chest out, squinting down at the thing as it struggled weakly.

 

Rick let out an annoyed noise at the feeling of the claws against his neck.

He'd been in worse situations but found himself at a hazy loss as to what his course of action should be. The man was able to think clearly long enough to put two and two together- figuring out that the alien he'd captured had somehow gotten out. He needed to remain calm, both for his sake and his cargo. He'd hate to have to travel back to its home planet to catch another one.

The alcohol in his system encouraged him to go limp beneath the bigger being, and if it weren't for his current situation he'd be fighting the urge to fall into slumber. Dammit.

 

With a small noise of pleasure, the Venandi backed off, proud to have won even though he had known he was going to.

He sat on his haunches, using his hands to explore the creature, tugging at the strange stuff on the outside of its body, covering it up like some sort of armour. It wasn't very effective in his opinion though, as he just slid the blue thing up it's back to expose soft, vulnerable flesh. His paw pads were rough because of the rough terrain of his home and to protect him from it and the heat, but he bent down to run his sensitive nose over it to feel.

 

Rick made a huff, making an attempt to move away once the hand was off of his neck.

The Venandi was getting much too close, and he needed to contain it again. He flipped over onto his ass to try and pinpoint the creature's position but unfortunately got very dizzy and fell on his side instead- nearly blacking out with a groan.

 

The Venandi watched it curiously. Was it hurt? It's weak and almost injured behavior had his instincts telling him to close his jaws around its throat but his brain told him not to. He had never seen anything like it before and why kill it when it couldn't even get up instead of playing with it? He liked exploring new things, including other creatures, he paced around it, chuffing, before using his hands to pull it over to lie on its back.

He pulled and pushed at the thing covering the creature before snorting in annoyance and gripping it at the middle roughly and tearing it open with a loud, scratchy rip, exposing the thing's thin chest. He leaned down and pressed his blunt nose into the hollow of the creature's throat, sniffing and enjoying the way his muscles tensed in excitement at being so close to ripping it apart. How on earth did this thing take out something a great as him earlier? It was so harmless and vulnerable to his sharp teeth and strong body.

 

Rick weakly squirmed against the beast, lifting his knees to try and cover his stomach and push the animal away.

He slurred something that was certainly some sort of curse before trying to feebly kick at the beast- or rather push it away with his foot.

With his foot on the Venandi's chest, Rick made a huff as he tried to sit up, biting back vile and nausea.

"Mother- F-f-fuck-er..." he muttered.

 

The Venandi rumbled in irritation at the weak attempt to escape. Its foot was no match for his strong chest, yet he backed off, only to take its covered foot it his jaws, pulling at it roughly and shaking his head back and forth, growling. His sharp teeth left indents and carvings in the even more peculiar outerwear that protected the thing's foot and his big tail swished along the ground.

 

Rick sneered at the beast and raised his other foot to kick at it, a little more intent on fending the thing off when he heard the growls.

He kicked it across the nose as hard as he could and tried to pull away. Where had he put the damn sedatives?

 

The Venandi snarled, baring his teeth after he let go in surprise but quickly snatched the creature's foot again, roughly pulling it along the ground. Maybe it /had/ been playing dead. He shifted his grip to its ankle and shook his head again, teeth ripping at its outerwear and growling. What a rude little thing, to kick him in the nose. It should be thankful to have its life, really.

Now he was annoyed, biting and tearing roughly at the scrawny creature's poor armour, revealing more soft flesh, and his strength pulling it around on the floor. He didn't hurt it though, his curiosity with this thing was stronger than his interest to end it.

 

With a sudden movement, rick ripped his foot out of his shoe and lunged forward at the beast- attempting to latch onto its back. It wouldn't be the first time he'd overpowered a wild animal. What he didn't take into account was his current drunken state and how it affected his judgment.

On the lunge toward it, he went at it harder than intended- and missed the dark furry animal, instead meeting the dashboard of the ship instead.

If Morty were here he would've probably laughed at him. The man was glad nobody else was there to see it though, as he flipped himself around again to attempt to protect himself.

Where the hell had he put his gun? His mind was far too fuzzy for him to truly focus for long.

 

The Venandi's ears flattened, startled, before squinting his eyes and crouching down, muscles bunched and tail lashing slowly, lip curled as he approached. He let a long, chittering, rumble of a growl, throat quivering with the vibration of it and fur prickling, line of hair along the back of his neck standing even taller than it normally did.

 

Rick shakily grabbed onto the side of one of the seats, raising himself up to try and look more threatening.

"L-l-listen here, you s-s-stupid—stupid shit sack-" Rick shifted his weight to his other foot, glaring at the Venandi with all the courage he could focus to muster up at the moment.

"If you—you d-don't back the fuck up..." Rick leaned back against the dashboard, still glaring at the beast as he fought an oncoming headache.

"I'm gonna f-fuck your shit up, pal." If he could find a weapon. Maybe he'd bite it?

 

The Venandi paced a few times in front of the creature, not understanding what it was trying to communicate with him but understanding that it wasn't backing down under his surely superior display. He arched his back, using his body's length to instead appear larger, baring his teeth some more before darting in to snap at the thing's ankles and torn up armour.

 

Rick was quick to drop an elbow on the creature's neck, though he struggled not to fall.

He tried to knee it after, raising his leg up with a growl.

No way in hell was he letting this thing kill him.

 

The Venandi rolled onto to the ground, snarling and opening his jaws to let out angry, roaring, barks as he scuffled with the creature. It was all too easy to curl his body and grab onto it with his hands and feet though, blunt claws digging into flesh and rolling it belly away from him, holding its arms under control and biting its shoulder with a growl. It wasn't too hard, but so many big sharp teeth digging in must've been uncomfortable.

 

Rick let out a yell and tried his best to wriggle his way out at first- but fell limp as he quickly realized that would only result in the decimation of his shoulder.

"Mother ff..." Rick needed to let the thing let its guard down again and let go of him. He winced slightly at the pain in his shoulder. If not struggling against that would be a ticket that lead to his victory he'd take it in a heartbeat.

 

The Venandi rolled again, taking the creature with him and pressing it face first into the ground as he settled atop it. With another little growl in its ear, he leaned back up, licking his lips, and even bent to the side slightly to scratch behind his ear a bit. He gripped the things fur with a hand, pushing its head more firmly against the ground as he stood up to stand above it instead of sitting on it.

He looked down at it, eyes narrowed with skepticism as he surveyed its body. He had torn off the blue thing at its chest but he roughly pulled at the bit covering its arms until the whole contraption came off and he dropped it to the ground to sniff at it. It was soft and inviting but he was quick to turn his attention back to his hostage, growling in warning. The thought of eating it was starting to seem more appealing.

 

Rick let it -or at least he told himself as he let it flip him over- staying still. His vision blurred from the quick movement, leaving the world around him spinning.

He was tense under the creature, not in the mood to be bitten any more.

How had it even gotten out?

That didn't really matter right at the moment.

He was still under the creature- vulnerable and confused. Weak.

 

The Venandi trilled at the submission. Finally.

He snuffled a bit more at the creature's head fur before looking down disapprovingly at the stuff still covering its lower half. It surely didn't need this strange stuff, it gave it no favors in protecting it. Maybe it was for attracting mates? He snorted at the thought. This thing was nowhere near as attractive as him, a top predator, alluring and handsome.

That must be this stuff was for, with the fancy colours and soft feeling.

Well, he would show it not to mess with him, certainly.

He turned around to sit on the creature's back and bent his head down to catch his teeth under the lip of the stuff, pulling at it, careless about being gentle, and starting to wiggle it down the thing's legs.

 

Confused as to what it was doing- Rick tried to get out from under it. The thing was a lot heavier than it looked.

He shivered and attempted to reach a hand down, trying to keep his pants up. What the fuck was this thing's agenda?

Rick didn't want to give that too much thought. "Off!" He huffed, though much quieter than before as he weakly tried to wriggle slightly.

 

The Venandi nipped at his hostage's hand with a little growl before finishing his task, pulling the creature's torn up covering off of its weakly kicking legs along with the thing protecting its other foot and letting them too, fall to the ground.

But to his displeasure, he found yet /another/ layer, covering up the thing's bottom, and rumbled in annoyance to himself. This was thinner though and scooched down a bit from his previous pulling at the other garment and he simply tore it apart with his teeth to reveal the creature's bottom, thin and not at all supple, just like the rest of it. That was no matter though.

 

Rick was quick to yank his hand away when it was nipped at, moving it up by his head. Dammit.

Maybe the thing was wanting to remove his clothes before it ate him? He'd have to wait and see...

So, Rick remained still- trying to calm his breathing. Maybe it would get bored and walk away? If it actually tried to hurt him he'd give it one hell of a wiggle fight.

 

The Venandi crooned, pressing his nose into the crease of the creature's cheeks and thighs, sniffing softly. He had no way to know it was indecent, just searching out the purer and information-filled source of the thing's scent.

Male, he discovered, and wasn't surprised. Yet he /was/ surprised when he smelled the obvious -if untraceable to the creature itself- smell of mating. He hadn't thought that it would get much action but maybe the females of its species actually did like its peculiar behavior and outerwear... These sort of scent glands were certainly full of information.

 

Rick gave another shiver and tried to jerk up and away from the creature, still not wanting to let it overpower him- especially with him now being completely exposed. To make the situation more unbearable; the sensation of being pinned down was making blood rush south, even though now wasn't really the time.

Stupid human bodies.

 

The Venandi rumbled in disapproval at the wiggling, holding the creature's hips firmly with his hands and laying the base of his big thick tail on its head. He could smell faint, underlying scents of arousal, and it only served to further inflate his already large ego. He sure was desirable, wasn't he?

He nosed and snuffled some more, burrowing his nose between the thing's cheeks and darting his tongue out to lick its balls quickly, senses swamped with musk.

Like any creature that mates with females; he liked females, but he wasn't opposed to males, there were plenty of ways to get his rocks off.

 

The lick came as a bit of a surprise, and Rick gasped, curling his toes and attempting to arch his back- but whether it was to escape or lean into it was unclear.

The man was blushing now, gripping the floor as he tried to steady his breathing. That certainly didn't help in his favor to ignore his arousal.

It wasn't like Rick was against getting screwed by an alien beast. Hell, he'd done it several times before.

With a small shudder, Rick took a few shaky breaths, uncurling his toes as he calmed down a bit.

Maybe he'd let this thing... He shivered at the thought before he could finish it.

 

The Venandi crooned as the smell of arousal deepened and he slithered his tongue between the creature's cheeks, up against its little hole more boldly, lapping at it. Seemed it had pretty similar anatomy to him and he couldn't help but get a bit excited himself, his sheath plumping up with warm arousal and purring. He hadn't had any actual sex since last mating season, and as anyone would be, he was pent up.

 

Rick suppressed a whine, shakily and hesitantly reaching his hands back. He grabbed onto his ass and spread his cheeks apart for the Venandi.

He breathed softly, resting his face against the cool metal of the ship's floor.

He may have been drunk, but he knew exactly what he wanted in that moment, intoxicated or not.

 

The Venandi finally got off of his hostage, stepping around to sit behind it and lick at the correct angle, holding its hips so it couldn't get away as he licked up its balls and to its entrance, which he paid more attention to. He licked at it with firm, long strokes of his blue tongue, dipping the tip in just a little with each. Sure, is wasn't very coordinated, and his tongue wasn't able to do the small, intricate things a human’s could do -though he wouldn't know- but he could feel the soft little muscle fluttering under his tongue with pleasure and rumbled happily.

 

It was an odd sensation, to feel the creature lapping at his ass, but it wasn't a completely unfamiliar feeling. He let out a pleased sigh and looked back at the Venandi as best he could.

"I-I'm still—still selling your ass." He snickered, knowing full well that the alien couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Another lick wiped Rick's cocky grin straight off his face and he whined, looking away again. He was glad his companion couldn't read all of his emotions, because he was a blushing embarrassed mess.

 

The Venandi's nostrils flared and he let out crooning rumble, tail swishing and the tip of his pink cock beginning to peek out from his sheath as he pressed his thick tongue past the creature's hole and into its ass, squeezing its hips with his claws at the muscles encouraging him in. He opened his jaws to fit more of his tongue inside, flexing and twisting it. He wasn't able to do this with his female partners of his species and he couldn't but enjoy this creature's pliable ass, purring at the idea of it squeezing around his cock instead of his tongue.

 

The tongue definitely didn't feel human. Rick liked that, though.

Humans were always so predictable and boring. Out here -in the wide expanse of space- he could go wherever he wanted. See what he wanted.

Do what he wanted. Or rather, have it do him.

Nobody would ever know apart from him and the beast, and he had his doubts it would be telling many people, not that he would've given two shits. At what point he crossed from vaguely human-like aliens to wild animals he wasn't really sure.

He didn't care much, either.

The man let out a pleased hum, letting the black and sleek creature do as it wanted with him.

 

The Venandi kept rumbling as he continued licking the creature from the inside before sliding his tongue out to lap at its hole again, able to feel the new looseness of it. Could he get his cock in there? Sure, that was his plan anyway, but he didn't know if the thing could take it yet.

He delved his tongue back inside instead with a hum, pressing it in and out rhythmically with soft, wet, slick noises, trilling and humping his hips a little after he stood back to all fours, fairly confident that the creature wasn't going to attack him anymore.

 

Rick let out a whine when the tongue slid out, taking shaky breaths, much too hot with arousal.

That was much better than a human tongue. He'd vouch for that.

Rick slid his hands up to rest his cheek on, even though the skin to skin contact was making him much hotter.

"A-ah!" He gasped as the tongue was slid back in. It was all just too much, especially in his drunken state.

"Fuuuck." He hiccupped out, drooling all over the floor and his hand at the pleasure.

 

After a few parting strokes of his tongue; the Venandi pulled away, deeming the creature loose enough, licking his lips and changing his footing to mount it and grab its hips, tail curling and slapping the ground. He let out a little rumbling growl, working his hips and trying to find the things entrance: the thrusts encouraging his pink cock out of its sheath as his throat quivered with trilling sounds of excitement.

 

A pleased sound escaped Rick as he felt the beast mount him, feeling excitement and arousal curling in his belly.

He lifted himself up a bit more for the Venandi, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Rick tried to push back, closer to his partner. His cock throbbed in excitement, though he made no move to please himself, instead being patient.

 

The Venandi rumbled, pulling the creature a bit closer and finally finding his mark, the tip of his cock poking its hole a couple times before he rut his hips forwards, pushing it inside fairly smoothly with a croon, claws digging into the thing-below-him's soft skin. Its ass was slick and tight wrapped around him and his muscles were taught at the pleasure. He bent his head down to lick at a bare shoulder briefly and purred as his cock continued to harden: he was only about half his full size, grinding his hips against the creature under him.

 

Rick moaned loudly, gripping the floor and curling his toes.

"Holy—holy shit." He mewled, biting the inside of his cheek as he squirmed slightly, doing his best to accommodate the intrusion.

Panting, the man winced at the feeling of claws, whining loudly at the scratches they made. He was going to be clawed to hell after this was over.

 

As his cock continued to grow, the Venandi found a limit to how much of himself he could fit inside the creature. It reminded him of the end of females of his own species, but with them, at least he could fit his entirety and he snorted in annoyance, working his hips to repeatedly push the tip of his cock against the turn in the thing's insides.

It wasn't long until he was fully hard, yet to his disappointment, he could really only fit about half of himself inside. He was stubborn though, and only kept trying in hope until finally the pointed tip of his cock made its way further and he rumbled, sliding a bit deeper with a croon of pleasure, ears bending back.

 

The sound that came out of Rick's mouth was one straight out of someone's filthiest fantasy.

His ass clenched /hard/ against the intrusion, and he found himself unable to do much but whine and bite the inside of his cheek at the mixed pleasure and discomfort.

His breathing sped up as he tried to let himself adjust to the Venandi's large cock.

 

The Venandi growled happily at the harsh squeeze, shoving himself deeper and hilting inside the creature with his soft-furred balls pressed against its own bare ones as he curled his lip in a grimace of pleasure. His cock twitched in its ass, precum leaking from the tip and slicking the passage further as he eased himself out a bit, trilling and starting a slow pace of long, careful strokes, knowing when to be gentle with something even if he still planned to teach it a lesson. He was going to ravage this thing's ass in good time.

 

Rick whined and shook under the beast.

Some pre dripped from his cock, and he couldn't help but throw his head back when the creature began thrusting. It felt so amazing but uncomfortable all at once. It made him feel hot, but he didn't seem to care- too focused on the sensations the cock inside of him was causing.

"Shiiit."

He really hoped that the beast knew he had his limits, he would've hated to have the dealer find his naked body in the ship when it arrived.

How fucking embarrassing.

 

The Venandi's big tail flopped around, slapping the ground with his plume waving elegantly as he pulled the creature back onto his cock by its thin hips, baring his teeth with an animalistic groan and he carefully bit at its soft flesh, leaving little indents and dragging his teeth and tongue along its shoulders and back. He rumbled softly, closing his jaws around the thing's neck, not biting there though, as he filled its ass again and again with his big cock stroking along its velvety insides, working him up.

The more he held back, the more aware he became of how much he needed this, how long it had been since breeding season. He knew this encounter would bear no kits but he couldn't care less. Seemed like dominating this creature was worth the hassle. His body sure was telling him it was.

 

Despite his experiences with fucking not-so human creatures, he'd never had the fortune of fucking a Venandi. He had absolutely no idea what to expect, not familiar with their sexual anatomy.

He let out another pleased groan, and compliant under the beast.

He did his best to catch his breath, trying not to squirm too much and piss the Venandi off.

The thing's cock felt searing hot inside of him, which only added to his arousal.

Letting out a groan as quietly as he could, Rick leaned back against the Venandi, pressing impossibly closer. He'd taken things larger, weirder, slimier. It wasn't enough now, and the thing was being much too gentle- but whether that was just the booze making that decision he wasn't sure.

Maybe pissing this thing off was a good idea after all...

Rick knew a lot about animals, specifically alien ones, and how fragile their tempers could be, especially predatory ones. He needed this thing to get violent over him. Possessive. With a grin, Rick suddenly pulled forward, attempting to remove the Venandi's cock completely.

"/Off/, you bastard." He barked at it, grinning lazily as he nearly got all of its cock out in the one quick motion.

 

The Venandi's chest rumbled with a deep growl and he nipped at the back of the creature's neck in warning, annoyed. Seemed like this thing wasn't as delicate as he had assumed and now it wasn't being quite so well behaved... He shoved his cock back inside with ease, even past that extra tight spot, as he followed the creature along the floor, grabbing its waist and snarling in its ear with his nostrils flaring at his hot breaths.

What incited it to start being stubborn again, he didn't know. Maybe he had been to forgiving with its apparently pretty resilient body and it thought it could get away.

Well, only one thing to do about that he supposed, bucking his hips to thrust his cock eagerly into his prey.

 

Rick's breath caught in his throat and he whined loudly, clawing at the floor desperately- trying to find anything to latch onto.

He felt too hot, and the fur on the Venandi wasn't helping.

Even though his ass was already aching from taking the huge cock, he found himself wanting to tease the creature more. That's how Rick was. Always pushing and teasing, no matter what it was that he was tormenting.

He let it settle back on him for a moment, and then laid flat on his belly, too low to the ground for the thing to properly mount without some trouble. He grinned as its cock slipped out again, letting out a drunken snort.

 

Was this thing /trying/ to piss him off? Because it was working, and the Venandi's cock jumped up to slap his belly when the creature pulled away and it slid out, throbbing and slick, making him growl.

He shuffled backwards to lick between its cheeks, tongue laving over its loose, battered hole, dipping inside a little with each stroke before he tried to mount again and rumbled in irritation when he found that he couldn't with the creature laying down like that. He slapped his tail against the ground a few times in his annoyance before trying to squat to get his cock back inside, only managing to slide it along his prey's lower back. His anatomy just wasn't made for mating like that, he found, to his dismay.

He moved back a bit again to start nipping at the sensitive parts of the creature's thighs up by its balls, trying to get it to raise its ass back up. If it didn't...well, he'd just have to find a way to make sure it would get what it deserved for all this hassle.

 

Rick shivered when the creature licked him, taking in a sharp breath. When he was nipped, he yelped and rolled onto his back, bringing his legs up to cover his aching cock and stomach. He grinned up at the Venandi, aware that it wouldn't be able to process the words he said.

"Suck it." He drawled on drunkenly, pleased that he could ruin the thing's mood.

Maybe he'd stuff it back up in its cage... but on the other hand he really did want to let the thing have its way with him. It would have to fight him though, and that made it all so much more exciting.

 

The Venandi paced a bit in annoyance, flattening his ears and lashing his tail with a growl thrumming in his chest. He had gotten such a nice taste of how good this thing could make him feel and /now/ it had audacity to start this up?

He nosed at it roughly, but all that served him was rolling it onto its side and back. He could even hear the damn thing /laughing/ at him. Their species definitely had lots of differences but at least their laughing was similar enough to recognize.

He grumbled, squinting his eyes irritably at the creature before trying to push his nose between its legs, rumbling as he used his thick, strong neck to help him wedge his muzzle between them and wiggle it far enough to lick at its swollen cock a little.

 

Rick's smugness melted away when he felt the lick, and he loosened up a bit, barely spreading his legs away from himself with a shaky huff.

His cock throbbed as the tongue drug across it, leaving it wet and feeling much too cold to the cool air in the ship, even though the rest of him felt way too hot.

Slowly, Rick spread his legs completely open for the creature, but his will to tease it was still there. Maybe he'd tease it the entire time? That would be amusing. Tormenting it and getting his fill, then selling it off as if it never even happened.

He briefly wondered if his buyer would have some way of telling that he had fucked the Venandi, but that wouldn't bother him too much. Rick was still getting paid by the end of the day, so why shouldn't he have a bit of fun with this thing?

 

The Venandi laved his tongue over the creature's small pick cock -or at least, small compared to him- lapping and snuffling at it as the thing spread its legs open for him again. That was more like it.

He sat up on his haunches, licking his chops, before reaching down to grab its legs and holding them apart as he pulled it to him. It would take some maneuvering, but maybe he could get his cock in it this way? and while it was hiding about halfway in his sheath again; he was still hard and twitching and it was ready to slide right back out and into the creature's waiting ass at the opportunity.

He rumbled in warning, standing taller, to his feet, and bending over it so he was in a more natural position, one hand on the ground holding him up as the other held the thing's pelvis up, strong arm supporting the weight without too much trouble, and poking his cock against it as he humped it.

 

Rick allowed the beast to grab ahold of him, going limp for it again. He let out a shaky whine as he felt its cock rubbing against him again. The man wrapped his legs against the Venandi, not too tightly, but just to aid it in slipping back into him.

Maybe he'd start thrashing around again once it let its guard down. It really was too bad that this thing couldn't speak any language Rick could grasp, because he felt a certain part of him wanting to hear all the awful things it would've said to him. The Venandi’s annoyed sounds and expressions were enough, though, and he couldn't help but smirk again.

"B-bet you looove me right a-about now, huh?"

 

The Venandi rumbled as he pressed the tip of his cock against the creature's hole, and was eager to shove back inside, rumbling as its walls squeezed around him delightfully and his shaft twitched. He leaned back up -but not to sit /completely/ on his haunches- and held its thin hips tight, claws pressing into its flesh as he speared it on his big cock.

He ground his hips against the thing, trilling at the little bulge low on its abdomen from his cock and bent his head down to snuffle and lick at the hollow of its throat, ears twitching at its noises.

He didn't let his guard /completely/ down this time -though he did turn his attention more to getting back to what he was doing-. He hadn't trusted it before per se, but he hadn't thought it was going to suddenly start wriggling and escaping either after it had let him start. But maybe that was the plan all along? Let him get all hot and bothered and then leave him wanting? He sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen.

 

Rick let out a wanting, needy cry as the thick searing hot cock was slipped back inside of him, making his ass clench and stomach flutter.

He wondered how this thing’s cum would feel inside of him. He'd come across a few creatures that filled him to the brim- and it felt almost ice cold. He shivered at the thought. One of the many perks of being open to aliens was the surprises. He didn't always know quite what he was getting into- and that was thrilling.

It could get him killed one of these days, but maybe it would be worth it for whatever otherworldly experience the events before his demise were.

Rick let a shaky sigh out, feeling his cock twitch, leaking a little bit of pre onto his own stomach.

He'd let the Venandi have it's fun for now.

 

The Venandi curled his lip in pleasure, nose still pressed into the creature's throat as his plume waved at the swishing of his tail across the ground and he thrust his hips to meet the thing each time he pulled it onto him rhythmically. He crooned, ears turning to hear the soft slick noises of the girth of his cock sliding between the creature's cheeks but then turned them again to instead hear the desperate little noises it itself made in tandem with his thrusts.

The fur on his neck prickled and stuck out as his throat quivered with his vocalizations, cock twitching. He parted his jaws, panting hot steamy breaths against this thing's own jawline and chin, tongue still in his mouth but lolling as his eyes hooded.

He didn't really have a preference between this and females of his species, but right now, its ass wrapped around him was pure heaven.

God, he hadn't expected how much he needed this.

 

Rick rolled his hips, throwing his head back in pleasure. His cock throbbed and pulsed, eager for release. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted to hold on for as long as he could.

"Fuck." He croaked out, clinging to the beast as he moved along with his thrusts, pushing down onto its cock with hard and needy movements. His entire body trembled and shook, and he chanted curses under his breath.

Rick let out a shaky whine when a particular spot was brushed up against inside of him, and he buried his face into the fur of the Venandi.

 

The Venandi bent over the creature again, continuing to hold its pelvis up to pummel his cock deep in its ass, rumbling and letting out groan-like hums as it squeezed around him weakly, hole loose from the breeding he was putting it through. If it was anything like other creature's though, sometime soon it would probably get nice and tight for a bit as the creature came and he was inclined to help it reach orgasm, it was only fair since it was helping him- well, more like he was using it but...whatever.

He was getting sick of this position though, it felt unnatural, and while it worked, he knew he couldn't properly breed and tie it like this. So, he pulled out, cock twitching and shiny with slickness in the air it was now exposed to, and he grabbed the creature with both hands, flipping it over onto its belly and using his right hand to push its head into the ground, left holding its hip.

He ground his hips, rubbing his cock between its cheeks and against its hole, purring and swishing his tail back and forth.

 

Rick let out a disappointed noise as the cock was removed. He let the creature move and flip him and let out a very pleased mewl.

It was hard to beat being manhandled and pinned down.

"Y-you—you needy fucker." Rick slurred out drunkenly. He knew it was only going to be a matter of minutes before he gave out, but the lack of being pounded into and the teasing against his hole made him pant like a bitch in heat.

"H-hurry it up." The man growled- though he was in no position to give demands and the Venandi was by no means able to understand and follow them.

 

While he didn't know what the creature was saying; the Venandi growled softly in warning just in case it tried to pull any moves, though it seemed it had smartened up under his rougher treatment.

He rutted his cock against it a few more times before he got the position right and pulled its bottom up and back onto him to sheathe himself back inside, trilling, yet he still held its head down as he started working back up to a rhythm, his almost feline-like balls bouncing with his thrusts. This felt much better, and he eagerly fucked into the creature's waiting ass, loins twisting in animalistic pleasure that had his jaws parting to pant hotly, ears bent back as he found himself creeping up on his own orgasm, that familiar pressure in his cock of his knot wanting to swell. It wasn't long now, he could tell, and he briefly wondered how well this creature could take it before he was distracted by lovely its noises.

 

Rick could not catch his breath, finding it much too hard as he was coming undone under the bigger being.

He let out a strangled noise, feeling his ass tighten around his companion.

"You better not g-get me pregnant." Rick muttered aloud, doing his damnedest to keep his orgasm at bay.

A small pool of drool was collecting on the floor by his face, but he didn't really notice.

"Y-you'll be paying child support."

 

The Venandi fucked harder, faster, giving into his urges to ravage this creature finally and bending down to get his jaws around the thing's neck, now using both hands to hold its hips tightly and growling. He was close, and desperate to get the pressure to snap and the relief to flood him, driving his cock as deep as it could go and pounding the thing's ass before he roared, lip curling to reveal sharp teeth as he slammed his hips forward, legs trembling and claws curled as he came.

Cum /poured/ from his cock, it and his balls pulsing as he pumped his seed into the creature's ass and flooded its insides with it.

He gave a final, slow, thrust...thrust...thrust as his knot began to swell before he sighed hard and hot and began huffing through his nose, body tense and muscles still tight.

His knot continued to expand, growing thicker and thicker, his secondary one quick to join in as they locked he and the creature together in perfected sexual maturity. He knew how to make the knot catch by now, and he rumbled and trilled as both his knots reached their full size, almost feeling the thing's pelvis pressing into the biggest one from inside, making it cry out below him.

 

That did it.

The feeling of jaws around his neck was enough to break up his last remaining ounce of control. He came with a loud moan, his ass clenching impossibly tighter.

He curled his toes as he came all over the floor, clawing at the ground around him.

The feeling of being filled made him whine and shiver, but the feeling of the knot made him moan all the louder. The cockpit reeked of sex, sweat, and cum, but he didn't seem to care all that much, instead enjoying the knot as it locked them firmly into place.

 

The Venandi rumbled as the creature squeezed him even harder than it had when he first got inside it before finally relaxing with a sigh through his nose and loosening up. He placed his hands back onto the floor, briefly licking at his chest in some sort of distracted attempt to fix his messy fur. It would take more than that though.

He chuffed, snuffling at the weird little thing's head fur before he was stepping away, turning and stepping over the creature to face away from it, ass to ass. His cock was tugged on, pulled backwards, but it was no problem, and he stuck his tongue out with his eyes squinting in pleasure. He'd be sore later, that was inevitable, but right now it felt fucking good, and he continued to throb, pulsing trickles of cum into his companion instead of a flood of it like a moment ago.

Normally he would politely move his big thick tail out of the way but he didn't completely forgive this thing just for being a good fuck, and instead laid it on its back, moving around idly as he pulled the creature by its ass slightly whenever he shifted his footing. He was still panting, jaws parted and tongue lolling out with a satisfied, tired expression on his face.

 

Rick was getting sleepy, satisfied and full of the Venandi’s warm cum.

He felt his eyelids drooping.

The tail on his back wasn't helping him cool down, and he weakly made an attempt to shake it off.

The knot was pure bliss, and he found it hard to stay awake. he made a small yelp as the beast changed its footing.

Rick kept himself pushed up, not wanting to lie on the floor below him.

He didn't know how fast the knot would go down, but hopefully he'd be unstuck before arriving at his trading point.

 

The Venandi gently thumped the creature with his tail before mercifully moving it to the side with a disgruntled rumble and licking his lips before returning to panting. He looked over his shoulder to check on the thing, pleased to see it was alright: after deciding to use it; he wasn't really interested in hurting it anymore, and definitely wasn't interesting in killing it unless it was in self-defense. This thing certainly wasn't in any condition to mess with him anyway.

He licked his chest some more and looked back behind him again, attempting to turn around so he wouldn't have to crane his neck, only for his knot to pull the creature along with him. He grumbled and turned the other direction, producing the same result, before pulling it with him a few steps forward and settling down on the ground to begin grooming himself.

 

Rick perked up a bit as he was drug across the floor like a rag doll but made no move to end the Venandi’s actions.

He huffed whenever the Venandi settled down, and he yawned, lying down a bit more to attempt to find a more comfortable position.

His eyes trailed up to the clock in the cockpit, attempting to make out the time- but found his vision to be too blurry to do so.

The man reached an arm back, lazily and blindly feeling for the beast he was tied to.

His hand rested on its rump, and he gave it a few pats and strokes like it were a dog.

Maybe he'd feed it before selling it off. He refused to get soft with the thing though... At least that's what his drunken mind kept chanting over and over again.

 

It took a little over twenty minutes until his knot started to feel looser, and the Venandi could feel the creature wiggling around a bit behind him so he stood, already having finished his grooming, to lean his body forward. It hadn't been as long as it took with females but he supposed it wasn't at all surprising that mating with something that wasn't a female would be different.

His cock was a bit sore by now but he could feel he and the creature coming undone slightly and held his position of leaning away, hind legs tense and holding his tail up, licking his lips at the pull on his knot. He could feel the creature's ass still trying to hold him in somewhat, but his knot had deflated enough that he felt it slipping.

Suddenly, his partially deflated knot popped out and he stepped forward, his cock sliding out of the creature and swinging between his legs. He turned around and sat, lapping at his glistening cock, secondary knot nearly gone and main knot halfway down, before looking at the thing in front of him, hole gaping and leaking his cum as its thin legs shook. Wasn't that a nice sight.

He stood up again, bending his head down to lick up his seed from the floor, following the trail pulling his cock out had left to lap at the creature's loose, ravaged hole with a rumble, helping clean it up.

 

A high-pitched whine escaped Rick as the Venandi began to pull away, and he felt himself shaking as he had to hold himself up. He got the message and helped to lean away from the beast, sighing blissfully when the knot slipped out.

He felt disgusting now that it was all over with, and the man rolled onto his back, panting and staring up at the ceiling.

When the black creature came forward, he eyed it curiously.

The licks that followed made him gasp softly, and he lifted his legs to spread his ass open more for the alien.

His entire body was sore, but he couldn't complain. He'd definitely had worse fucks.

Rick watched the creature lap at him, his own eyes lidded, tired, and a bit unfocused.

 

After cleaning the cum from between its cheeks, the Venandi licked up the creature's taint to its balls and soft cock, licking those clean too before pulling away to sit next to it and focus on cleaning his own dick.

 

The beast's tongue on his dick and balls felt amazing, and he was a little disappointed when it ended.

Rick relaxed a bit, sighing and looking up at the ceiling of the ship. It took him a moment to get the will to push himself up to stand. He stared at the animal as it cleaned its own cock.

"You e-enjoy yourself, t-there?"

Rick knew he wouldn't get a reply out of it, but he leaned against the wall and watched them anyway, ignoring the pain in his ass- and the cum slowly dribbling out and down his legs.

 

The Venandi let out a little trilling rumble as if in response, glancing up the creature briefly before deeming his task finished as his knot went down enough for his cock to mostly return to his sheath and stood to sniff around the cabin.

He was much more at ease now and boldly explored, nosing at items he found on the floor and sniffing everything out, pacing around to find all he could. He didn't make too much of a mess though, not interested enough in anything around here to play with it.

Until he found the creature's previously removed soft outer coat, that is.

He snuffled at them, purring, before turning in a circle and settling down on top of them. He reached out to grab one of the strange things the creature had used to cover its feet from nearby and pulled it over to him, sniffing briefly before starting to chew on it with a little content rumble.

 

Rick stared at it for a moment before reaching up and opening a compartment, pulling down some kind of alien space jerky.

He waved it in the air briefly.

"Hungry?" He asked with a lazy grin.

Carefully, he opened the bag up and removed the packets to keep it fresh. He didn't need the thing eating them and dying on him. Getting another would be a bitch.

 

The Venandi lifted his head curiously, ears perked as his nostrils flared and he licked his lips. Smelled like food. He abandoned the item he was chewing to go over the creature holding the good smelling stuff and stretched his neck out to sniff eagerly, pupils expanding and fur on his neck prickling.

He encroached on the thing's personal space, shuffling his feet, antsy, as he tried to decide if he should just take the food from its hands, delicately putting his teeth on one of the corners of whatever it was containing the food. He held himself back as best he could though, not looking to start a fight, and ready to back off if the creature wasn't interested in sharing.

 

Rick smiled, obviously amused, and pulled back, letting go of the bag to let the Venandi know it was all his.

The man gently patted its head before leaning back to lazily sprawl in the driver's seat, momentarily wincing at the pain the action caused.

 

The Venandi eagerly moved a little ways away to tear into the thing holding the precious food inside with his sharp teeth, growling softly in approval as he dug in, devouring the tasty morsels with his plume waving happily as he lied down.

He ate quickly and licked the torn up, inedible outside clean before licking his lips and hands once he was finished, purring before going to investigate what the other being in the ship was doing.

 

Rick was half asleep but batted his eyes over to look at the creature. They still had a little over an hour before arriving at the shit hole of a planet they were heading to, and Rick was struggling to stay conscious. He had his doubts the thing would be trying to kill him any time soon, though that was most likely the alcohol talking.

He looked at the Venandi and cocked his brow.

"I don't have any more." He said in a gruff, tired voice.

 

The Venandi climbed up into the front of the ship with the creature, sitting his bottom in the passenger seat with his big tail spilling onto the floor, but settled his front on the seat divider and sniffed at the thing a little. It smelled of salt, breeding, and musky male-ness, and he tentatively started to groom it despite its lack of fur.

Maybe this thing wasn't all that bad even though they certainly hadn't started off on friendly terms.

He was capable of forgiveness, especially when he didn't just kill or eat whatever was causing him trouble.

Yes. He supposed he was glad he let this thing push its luck so many times with him.

 

Though taken back by the grooming, Rick gently pet the things head and neck, watching it with tired eyes.

The alcohol in his system was making him way too vulnerable, and he found himself not wanting to sell this thing off to be...eaten? Who the hell knew. With a heavy sigh, he leaned up and pressed some buttons, getting the ship to cease. He stared down at the beast, still gently petting it.

The kind thing would be to return it home, but Rick was feeling more than a little selfish.

"T-Think you'd be okay with wearing a collar, t-there, asshat?" He slurred to the creature.


End file.
